Three's a charm
by DemonMono
Summary: The world's are fighting. They need the angels help, but they all have feld who can save Tsukune, family and friends? What does his little brother have in a part of the collapse? TsuxMoka GinxKuru OCxOC


**A/N) Hey everyone! I just had this idea, so i had to write about it. I'm having a hard time writing for my other stories, but don't worry, chaper's for all my Rosario + Vampire works will slowly come out. Now here is another of my insane idea's for you to read...**

"Nii-chan? Tsu-nii-chan, Gin-nii-san, where are you going."

"Sorry, bud, but looks like we have to go."

"Nii-san, Nii-chan, please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone. Not when mom and dad are dead. Please, Tsukki, Ginei, please come back."

"Tsukune?" Gin said as he looked at his twin.

"Got it bro." Tsukune then walked to their little brother.

"Nii-chan, what are you do-."

Tsukune almost knocked him out before he finished his sentence. "I'm really sorry little bro. Look at it this way Taito, when you find us again, you can beat the shit out of us. Ok?"

As Taito looked at his twin brother's, they were smiling, but crying. Then his eye's started to close and he asked one last question. "Why are you leaving?" And with that, Taito fell into unconsciousness.

"Why, because your power needs to awaken Taito. Remember, we love you little guy." said Tsukune. The twin's then walked away from their little brother.

Once they got on the road, Gin asked Tsukune. "Bro, this is gonna be harder than I thought. I already miss he guy and it hurts man, it hurts more than when mom and dad died. Why do we have to do this, tell me Tsukune, tell me!"

Tsukune sighed. "Gin, shut up. I feel the same way as you, but you know why we had to leave. It has to do with all the groups that need our help."

"I know, but I just can't believe that we have to go to the underworld when we are who we are."

"It's all for the academy, the council and 'them', remember?"

"I know. Let's go then."

"Ok, Gin, let's go, to the 'underworld'."

7 years later...

"Nii-chan!" As Taito woke up, he remembered the day they left. He had looked Everyday the past 7 years for his brother's. He had found nothing.

Even though no one looked after him, he had enough money to go to middle school and finish elementary. He was at the top of his class, and was the best at all the sports in middle school. He was very handsome, with platinum blond hair and lightning blue eyes with a forest green outline. His body was something most girls died for. His muscles were toned and he had a six pack, butt he didn't look like he had it form is outer appearance. Even though he had all these thing's he was avoided because of what he was. He only wore dark colors, never smiled, only showed negative emotions and had no friends. He had tried to kill himself several times before, but failed because he couldn't pull through with it. He was not liked, because of these things and people didn't look though his outer appearance to see everything that he actually did.

Today was the day before high school and Taito was already to go to his dorm. He was going to Youkai Academy, private school. He had to go a day before because he was an extra special case, but this school was for the special people of 'this' world . Anyway, he had to be picked up by the school's private bus the day before so had could talk to the headmaster.

As he got on the bus the bus driver said, "**Oh, another one of you. I've seen so many of your kind on this bus lately. Is something going on between your clans kid?"**

"How should I know, I don't even know which clan I'm from. Can you just please take me to the academy sir?"

**"Oh feisty are we now? You remind me of someone but I can't remember. Damn hunter's. They're so annoying. Oh well, here we go."**

2 hours of a long bus ride later...

**"Ok kid we're hear. Try not to die. I think the other clan's would be pissed if you died."**

As Taito got off the bus, he got hit by a familiar scent. "Nii-chan! Is that yo-."

As Taito turned around he couldn't finish his sentence because he was hit by a silver haired girl on a bike. Then, she got up and apologized, but that's not what held Taito's attention. What held his attention was the teenage male coming down the hill that his anemic girlfriend came down.

"Moka, I told you that when you can't control your bike anymore, to just jump off. That way you won't hit anyone. This reminds me of our first year. You did the same exact thing to me. At least you didn't drink this freshman's blood."

"Oh, Tsukune, why are you so mean, it's all because you didn't let me drink your blood this morning."

"That's because Gin needed help with Kurumu. It seems she was trying to charm someone again because Gin didn't kiss her yesterday."

"N-Nii,Nii-chan?Is, is that really you?

As Tsukune looked at the freshman, h"e immediately recognized him. He then grabbed his phone and speed dialed. "Gin?, Gin you there, Get the fuck over here! I don't care if I interrupted a moment with Kurumu. Taito's here! He's really here." With that Tsukune hung his Phone up and his twin was there within 1 minute.

"Taito! I missed you so much! Said Gin while crying his eyes out." Even the almost emotionless Tsukune was crying with happiness with seeing his little brother again.

"So bro, you ready to join the corps yet?"

"What do you mean Tsu-nii-chan?"

"You should know, it's why Tsukki and me had to leave. It's the Elemental Angel corps. Or the Hunter Angels."

"So Taito, you think your ready to go to high school?" Said the twins simultaneously.

**A/N) So how was it? review plz or i can't tell how you liked it.**


End file.
